


Americano

by lady_luck12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_luck12/pseuds/lady_luck12
Summary: Byun Baekhyun doesn’t like Americanos. He orders them to look cool.





	Americano

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t like Americanos. He orders them to look cool and mature. Sehun knows this because Baekhyun always ends up drinking half of his hot chocolate and leaving most of his own drink untouched. Baekhyun is drinking his hot chocolate now, pressed close to his side as he gestures wildly towards Jongdae, threatening to slap Sehun with a wild limb. Jongdae has a small teasing grin on his lips, eyes on Sehun as he responds when appropriate to Baekhyun’s excited words.

Sehun’s ignoring them both, fighting down his blush as he watches Minseok walk over to him.

“I told you to come by when I got off,” Minseok says. “You’ll still need to wait another 30 minutes.”

“We wanted to wait for you here,” Baekhyun replies pouting, “We were bored.”

Jongdae shuffles over on his own chair. Minseok raises a brow and walks away, coming back with a singular chair and sitting it beside Jongdae.

They’ve just started dating, Sehun knows this because Jongdae looks like a lovesick puppy, and Minseok’s cheeks have been a faded pink since Jongdae first looked towards him. He was also the one that listened to Jongdae’s whining and worrying about Minseok not reciprocating his feelings.

Sehun knows a lot, he’s too observant for his own good. He knows that despite how touchy and affectionate Baekhyun is with other men, he’s completely straight. He knows that he’s been dating a senior majoring in art for over a year now.

He knows that falling in love with your straight best friend is the oldest cliché in the book, but that doesn’t matter because he knows that Baekhyun, loud and in his element, is the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. He’s a cheesy cliché _mess_ for a boy that sees him as a younger brother, and that fucking sucks.

An elbow connects to his gut with just enough force to break him out of his thoughts without hurting.

“You’ve been quiet, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun says, his eyes are narrowed in unwarranted suspicion and he’s frowning. “What’s on your mind?”

“You,” Sehun answers with ease, watching as Baekhyun laughs and hits him again. He doesn’t know how he feels about that. He likes how easy it is to say his feelings now and tries not to linger on the hurt he feels when Baekhyun laughs at him. He catches the eyes of the pair across him and feels himself blushing. He grabs his cup of lukewarm hot chocolate out of Baekhyun’s hand as the boy launches into a new topic, eyes bright and lips moving without rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise I wrote to defeat my writer's block and is inspired in part by a webcomic I read where the two side characters reminded me of Baekhyun and Sehun.


End file.
